The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fuchsia plant, botanically known as Fuchsia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kiefudimi’.
The new Fuchsia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Fuchsia cultivars with an upright and compact plant habit, numerous flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Fuchsia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1999 of a proprietary selection Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number 6277-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number 3201-4, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Kiefudimi was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the resulting progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Fuchsia by terminal cuttings at Venhuizen, The Netherlands, since the autumn of 1999 has shown that the unique features of this new Fuchsia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.